Why we love
by Caligirl4life
Summary: Brucas and Naley and the life they are living in the future. Im bad at summaries so just read it please! Thanks! please R
1. Default Chapter

Okay guys this is my first OTH fan fiction! I hope everyone likes it! Please, when you review be honest Id rather you not lie to me and tell me it was bad rather than you lie and tell me it was good!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH character's except for there kids.

A/N please R&R when your done reading!

Okay here is the descriptions of everyone!

Brooke and Lucas are now married after he finally asked her out on a date after she moved into Karen's house. They married two years after and had there first child Abby who is now 16. When Abby was two Lucas got recruited to play for the Lakers. He than spent eight years playing for them and made a name for Himself in the NBA. While he was playing for the Lakers he and Brooke had a son, Ryan was is now 14. When Ryan was 9 and was Abby 11, Brooke found out she was pregnant with there third child, Paige who is 5 now. After Paige was born Lucas and Brooke decided that it was better if they moved back to Tree Hill and raised there kids there with Nathan and Haley and there family. Brooke now owns her own clothing shop in Tree Hill and Lucas teaches P.E. and the High school basketball team with Nathan.

Nathan and Haley are now married with four kids. Haley finally came back when Nathan came to get her. She came home a couple

of days after admitting she left because she was pregnant with his child Kyle, 17. They got back together and both attended Duke university with Brooke and Lucas (who only attend for two years and got his bachelors in landscaping and Brooke got a four year degree in fashion) While they attended duke they had there twins Kayley and Madison ,14.She got a Degree in English and Nathan got a degree in science but it was two year degree like Lucas had gotten because of Basketball. He was recruited to the Bobcats and played for four years and than went on to teacher P.E. and high school Basketball with Lucas at Tree hill High. He and Haley also have a son, Matt who is 6. Haley is a English teacher at Tree hill high.

Everyone else will also be in the story but im going to write them in as we go! Here is the first real Chapter hope you enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks so much!

Lucas and Brooke's house in the morning:

Brooke woke and looked at the clock to see it was 7:00 and she had to go wake up the kids so they could get to school on time. She looked over a Lucas who was sound asleep with Paige in his arms. She loved seeing how close Lucas and Paige where but she didn't want to go wake the kids up so she tried to wake Lucas up.

"Broody wake up , you need to go get your kids up for me" Brooke said smiling

"why don't you since your already up, cherry" He said trying to go back to sleep

"because I put them to bed" she said smiling

"I think you just don't want to get up" he said trying to make an excuse to go back to sleep

"please" She said putting on a puppy face

"alright fine, but if Abby wont wake up your getting her up" he said walking out of the room

"okay" Brooke said smiling

"mommy what's going on" Paige said going to sit in her moms lap

"its time to get up for school sweetheart" "alright, can I wear my new clothes to school?" she said smiling

"ya go ahead but dont put your shirt on backwards again cause Im not fixing it this time" Brooke said laughing as the little girl hopped of her moms laugh and into the hall way where Lucas was walking back into there room

"did they all wake up?' Brooke said

"yea I am gonna take a shower' Lucas said kissing her

"alright" Brooke said as he walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind him

Just as the silence sit in Brooke heard Abby yelling from her room "mom I have nothing to wear to school!"

Brooke walked into her room " we just went shopping yesterday and its not like you don't have other's"

"Yea but I don't want to wear any of these clothes" She said lying on her bed

"well too bad now get dressed before I pick out an outfit for you" Brooke said smiling

"but mom" Abby said complaining " I think I feel sick"

" ya some how I don't think so" Brooke said laughing " I let you stay home yesterday and I think dad is starting to figure it out" Brooke said

"It was worth a try" Abby said smiling

"now hurry up and get ready" Brooke said walking out of her room

"fine whatever"

In the kitchen, Brooke was reading a fashion magazine while Paige ate cereal and Ryan was finishing his homework

"Maybe you should of done that last night, Ryan" Brooke said not looking up from her magazine

"I could of but I chose not to and Mrs. Micheals said that if I don't do my homework since I haven't in like ever she said she was going to suspend me from the team" Ryan said

' Ryan you better not let your dad hear that, He will freak, Ill go and talk to the bitch and see if we can work something out" Brooke said

"thanks mom but I can handle it I'm not 5 anymore" Ryan said putting his stuff in his bag

"okay whatever" Brooke said as Lucas walked into the kitchen

"what's going on?" Lucas asked

"nothing" both Brooke and Ryan said at the same time

" Alright, I know there is something going on but I don't want to know anymore" Lucas said taking a bite of cereal

"okay" Ryan said simply as Lucas but his bowl in the sink

"alright lets go, where is Abby?' Lucas asked

" I dunno" Brooke said still deep into the magazine

"Abigail Scott get your ass down her now!" Lucas yelled up the stairs

"I am coming God!" She said as she walked down the stairs and they all get in Lucas SUV and go to school

A/N I hope you guys like it I cant wait to write more It was sooo much fun


	2. They Always find out

Why we love---- Chapter two --- they always find out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters just there kids.

Summary: Naley and Brucas and the life they live in the future.

Okay Guys this is going to be a really funny but serious Chapter Please review.

This Chapter is going to have Naley in it,so don't worry!

Thanks for the reviews from everyone I really appreciate the honesty when you reply you help me write better Chapters, so Thanks!

Here we go!

Why we love Chapter two --- They always find out

As soon as Lucas rolled up to the High school Abby and Ryan jumped out of the car and went to there group of friends, Abby went to the cheerleaders and Ryan to the jocks. Lucas walked in the Physical Education building and went to his and Nathan's office, where Nathan already was.

"How did you get here early than me, you have more kids." Lucas said sitting down at his desk

"Easy. I told Madison and Hayley that if they didn't get ready on time I was going to ground them so they got ready and Kyle wasn't hard , you"

'Well I woke up the kids Because well you know Brooke doesn't like to get up in the morning , but I think something is going on with Ryan that he is not telling me" Lucas said now turning serious

"Well Don't worry about it cause we always find out" Nathan said laughing

"very true" Lucas said looking at game plays for there game on Saturday then Haley walked in the room

"Hey Lucas how are you" Haley said going to sit by Nathan

"As good as I can be with three kids, two of which have raging hormones" Lucas said laughing

'Ya well remember you have a five year old to get through too! Well guys I have to go my class is waiting for there savior" She said laughing

"Don't get to full of yourself now" Lucas said not looking up form his papers

"Oh I will" she said walking out of the room laughing

"Alright man lets go we have P.E to teach' Nathan said standing up

"Oh yes so much fun" Lucas said walking out of the room and into the gym where his P.E class was waiting. Nathan's class was outside in the field.

"Alright guys Start running five laps" Lucas yelled sitting down on the bleachers taking roll

As he looked up he was three girls talking on the side lines he could only make out two of the faces which were Madison and Kayley .

"You three girls over there you start running our I'm gonna add five more laps" Lucas yelled

'but Uncle Lucas" Madison whined

"go" Lucas said

'fine" they all said starting to run

Nathan's class was much easier as he had let them do any sport that day because he was in a good mood and had some thinks he had to do.

Later that day Lucas was walking back to his office because he had taught all his classes for the day when Ryan's Teacher, Mrs. Micheals walked up to Lucas

"Mr. Scott can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked

"Ya sure" Lucas said knowing that she was Ryan's English teacher

"Well Ryan" she said hesitating "Ryan what" Lucas said now concerned

"Ryan has really not been doing his homework at all and we just had a test today and he failed" She said handing Lucas a test with a big F written at the top

"How long has this been going on" Lucas said looking up from the test

"three of four weeks and if he doesn't start passing and doing his homework he is going to have to be suspended from the team and put on academic probation

"alright well I will talk to him about it to night" Lucas said now very angry at Ryan

"okay thanks you' She said walking back into her class

Lucas started walking back to his office shaking his head as he looked at the test. He walked in the room to see Nathan sitting at his desk working on some ideas for the game.

"What's with the face" Nathan asked to Lucas who was now sitting at his desk looking at the ceiling

"Don't you hate it when your kids lie to you and don't let you know when something is going on in his life" Lucas said still very upset

"Because you said his I'm assuming that you found out what was going on with Ryan?' Nathan said

"Ya he is falling English" Lucas said handing Nathan the test and putting his head in his hand

"OMG! I didn't even make a 33 in English that's a new record in the Scott family" Nathan said handing it back to them

'Ya well I'm not exactly proud" Lucas said putting his stuff in order and getting ready to leave because they didn't have practice that day

"Ill see ya later Ryan should of gotten home by now" Lucas said walking out

"Don't kill him he is one of our best player" Nathan yelled

"oh Trust he wont be playing for a while" Lucas said walking out to his Black SUV and driving to his a Brookes house.

When he walked into the door it was silent, Brooke was sitting in the kitchen helping Paige with her homework and Ryan was upstairs with Abby.

"Hey you' Brooke said kissing him "ewww" Paige said looking at them kissing

"Hey" Lucas said

"What's wrong" Brooke said noticing something was wrong

Lucas grabbed his stuff and took out Ryan's test and handed it to Brooke " OMG! I never knew you could make that low of a grade in English" Brooke said "he speaks English"

"I know, what are we going to do" Lucas said sitting down next to Paige and kissed her on the forehead

"well I don't really like to ground our kids but I think that is exactly what we should do but wait a few days and let him worry about us finding out he is Failing that way when we punish him he will feel guilty about it and want to do better" Brooke said smiling

"That may just work" Lucas said smiling

"I now cause I'm so smart like that' Brooke said

Next Chapter --- Ryan's worries about his parents finding out he is failing and Something happens with Abby – How will Brooke and Lucas plan work?

A/N next chapter should be up as long as a day from now I love writing this story it's so much fun!


	3. Secrets exposed part one

Why we love

Chapter 3 -- Secrets exposed part one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters only there kids!

Summary; Brucas and Naley in the future.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it!

Here is another chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review when you are done reading!

Chapter 3 --- Secrets exposed part one

Brooke stood in the bathroom with the positive pregnancy test, once again.

She couldn't believe she was pregnant again she and Lucas couldn't handle another child. As she sat the pregnancy test down just as Lucas walked into the bathroom seeing what Brooke had just sat down on the sink.

"don't tell me its positive" Lucas said looking a the test

"fraid so, daddy" Brooke said smiling as she was getting excited to have the baby

"ya it would be one thing if you did anything when the kid is born except for play with it and feed it oh ya I almost forgot buying tons of stuff for it" Lucas said knowing he would be doing all the work

"You like doing all the work don't lie" Brooke said smiling

"It better be a boy" Lucas mumbled walking out of the room while Brooke stood there laughing

the house grew almost quiet, but was broken by the sound of Abby yelling and screaming "Paige get out of my room" Abby yelled trying to get her to leave

"who are you on the phone with, Abby" Paige said running around the room

"none of your business, now go" Abby said pointing to the door where Lucas had just entered

"Hey dad' Abby said smiling hanging up the phone

"What's going on with you two?" Lucas said trying to figure what was going on

"Daddy Abby was yelling at me and she said I had to leave' Paige said giving Lucas a very innocent look 'Don't give me that look I'm sure you had something to do with this" Lucas said looking at Paige

"Dad she wont leave my room and she is listening in on my phone conversations" Abby said looking at Lucas

"Paige what did I tell you about going in Abby's room without permission" Lucas said kneeling down to Paige's level "That if I did I would be in big twouble" Paige said looking down

"right so, tonight you go stay in your room" Lucas said looking at her in the eyes "that so unfair, dad Abby not getting in trouble" Paige said now very upset

"I'll take care of it" Lucas said looking at Abby knowing she was hiding something "now got to your room" Lucas said helping Paige out of the room and shutting the door

"So what's his name?' Lucas asked

"What are you talking about' Abby said avoiding the question

"Im not stupid Abby I think its kinda obvious" Lucas said sitting on the bed next to her

"His name is Matt" Abby said resting her head in Lucas's arms

"Matt Evan as in the one on the basketball team" Lucas asked knowing who she was talking about exactly

"ya" Abby said

"I actually don't have a problem with him" Lucas said thinking that this is probably the first time he liked one of Abby's boyfriend

"cool but don't give him any special treatment or anything" Abby said laughing

"Oh trust me I wont' Lucas said laughing as Brooke walked in the room

"so what are we up to guys?" Brooke said sitting next to Abby

"Matt" Abby said smiling "He already knew"

"so Lucas do you approve or not, not that it matters" Brooke said smiling

"ya for once, I approve" Lucas said hugging Abby smiling

"this is so cute' Brooke said now crying

"mom why are you crying" Abby said "no reason" she said walking out of the room

"she pregnant again isn't she" Abby asked looking up at Lucas

"How do you know?" Lucas said smiling

"are you seriously asking me the oldest child that question?" Abby said laughing

"well it was only a matter of time until you put all the pieces together" Lucas said walking out of the room

As Lucas walked into Ryan's room he saw him reading his English book "whats up" Lucas asked sitting on his bed

"nothing much, you" Ryan said

"nothing really I guess" Lucas said "doing homework" He asked

"ya, boring stuff Ryan said half smiling "Ill let you get to it call me if you need help" Lucas said walking out of the room "K, I will" Ryan yelled back

As Lucas walked into the Family room he saw Paige sitting in the living room watching T.V " I thought I told you to stay in your room" Lucas said taking the remote and turning the T.V off.

"fine" Paige said stomping up to her room making tons of noise

"Stop with the attitude!" Lucas yelled up the stairs

"whatever" she said walking into her room and shutting the door

"we should of never had kids, Broody" Brooke said walking into the room

"I agree" Lucas said hugging her laughing

"how about we go to our room" Brooke said with a sexy look on her face

"but everyone's in the house" Lucas said looking around

"so what" Brooke said leading him up to there room and shut the door

Ryan sat his room thinking "I'm so stupid for failing English I just hope my parents find out I fell so guilty my parents are going ground me until I'm 25!"

As he was thinking his cell phone rang

"hello" Ryan said answering the phone

"hey Ryan its Julia" she said

Ryan had a crush on her since he could remember and now was his chance to talk to her instead of doing homework, and he wasn't going to pass this up.

'what's up' Ryan said trying to make small talk with the girl

"nothing really just got home from school" she said

"yea I've been home for a while I'm just trying to do some homework and stuff to bring my English grade up since I'm failing and all" Ryan said laughing

"that's too bad will maybe we could get together and study together' Julia said

"yea sure" Ryan said

After an hour of talking to Julia he heard Brooke yell that dinner had gotten there

"well I have to go, dinner but Ill ttyl?" He said hoping they could talk again

"yea okay, Bye" Julia said

"Bye" Ryan said hanging up the phone and waking down stairs.

When he got downstairs Everyone was eating pizza ate the table and Lucas and Brooke were talking in the corner of the kitchen

"should we tell them?" Lucas asked

"sure why not they will find out sooner or later' Brooke said taking his hand and walking into the kitchen and sitting down 'guys we have some good news" Broke said smiling

"Oh God what is it" Ryan said rolling his eyes

"um well were having another baby!" Brooke said smiling

"what! Are you serious" Ryan said "It better be a boy this time"

Paige was really excited "does this mean I get to have a little sister to boss around like Ryan and Abby boss me around" Paige said jumping up and down

"Come down, Paige and we don't know if its going to be a boy or girl so don't get to excited" Brooke said smiling

'well if it's a boy I don't want to play with him" Paige said sticking up her noise

'Paige your so stupid" Abby said

"No your stupid, Abby' Paige said standing up in her chair

"no I'm not, brat" Abby said laughing and taking a bite of her pizza

"shut up Abby" Paige said getting mad and throwing Pizza at Abbys face

'"Uh mom, dad' Abby said peeling the pizza of her face and running to the sink

"What the hell possessed you to do that, Paige" Brooke said trying not to laugh at Abby

"she deserved that" Paige said getting up from the table and walking to her room to watch T.V

'Ill go this time' Brooke said getting up from the table

"good luck with that one" Lucas said laughing

"girls, get your little asses in my room now" Brooke yelled as she walked into her room to see both them already in there

'mom it turned my face red" Abby wined sitting on the bed

"You looks funny' Paige said walking into the room laughing pointing at Abby

"let me at her mom" Abby said getting up wanting to kill her

"Chill, Abs both of you go sit on my bed on opposite sides please" Brooke said getting serious

"mom this isn't funny' Abby said

"yea it is, but anyway I want you two to say sorry and than Paige go and do any think that doesn't include your sister, K? Brooke said laughing

"Fine whatever" she said walking out of the room

"now Abby your dad is expecting me to ground you or something put I'm just gonna pretend that I did okay so your getting of easy considering your face" Brooke said laughing

"mom I can't go to school like this" Abby said pouting

"I know sweetie and I'm not making you" Brooke said hugging her

"mom at least let me tackle the brat or pull out some of her hair or something" Abby said still angry

"sorry but no I like her blonde hair and you may kill her if you tackle her but you can put whipped cream or something on her face when she is sleeping just don't tell anyone' Brooke said smiling

'Oh don't worry I have an idea" Abby said laughing "mom can I run to the store right quick"

"ya take my car, what are you going to do" Brooke said handing the keys to her Tahoe over

"you will see" Abby said walking out of the room

"where is she going' Lucas asked walking into the room

"something about needing tampons" Brooke lied

"you didn't need to tell me' Lucas said laughing and laying on the bed

"you asked" Broke said smiling

Just then Ryan knocked on the door with a look ever so scared

"hey Ryan come in' Brooke said patting on an empty spot on there bed "okay"

"so you got anything you need to tell us' Brooke said smiling "well ya"

"go ahead" Lucas said "um well ….. I think that oh you hear that my phone is ringing, I have to answer that "Ryan said running out of the room

"dude he is so scared to tell us' Lucas said laughing

"yea well, I think its time to get this over with, k" Brooke said grabbing Lucas hand and getting ryans test out of his bag

"alright Ryan Matthew lets get this over with' Brooke said walking into his room followed shortly behind Lucas

"What are you talking about" Ryan said

'if your gonna lie to us make it about somethin good" Brooke said throwing the test on the bed

"so you guys did know' Ryan said standing up "and you kept it from me?"

"don't get mad at us you're the one who acted as if nothing was happening for three months now!" Lucas said almost yelling

"well you're the parents" Ryan yelled in his defence

"Ryan I'm really disappointed that you would go as low as to blam this on us your 14 get control of yourself and until than well I'm gonna let you dad choose your punishment" Broke said in all seriousness

"well Ryan what do you think I should do" Lucas asked putting his hands in the pocket of his sweater

"um whatever you want" Ryan said getting scared but the look Lucas was giving him

"well you grounded for like two weeks obviously and until your grades come up you are not playing basketball whatsoever not even practice." Lucas said giving no mercy

"for one grade that's so stupid' Ryan said pouting "the grade isn't as important as the fact that you lied and kept this from us for so long Ryan we are here to help you not to punish you but today we had to resort to that" Lucas said seriously and than leaving the room followed by Brooke who said "we still love ya"

Abby walked in the door with a couple of bags in her hand, boy was Paige going to be sorry she messed with her.

"so what did you get' Broke asked "cant tell ya" Abby said walking to her room "come on please" Brooke begged "sorry but no"

Later that night when every had fallen asleep Abby snuck into Paige's room and began her plan to make her sorry for what she did.

That morning Brooke and Lucas were awoken by a blood curling scream coming from Paige's room

"what was that" Lucas asked sitting up "um I don't know but lets go see' Brooke said excited to see what Abby came up with

When they walked into her room they saw Paige covered in bright red paint all over her arms legs and cheeks and her face read BRAT with that seemed to look like she used a sharpe to write it. Her hair had been colored bright red also it was all to funny!

"MOM! DAD! Look what that bitch did to me! Im gonna kill her' Paige said in a very anger voice "don't call her a bitch, please' Brooke said laughing

"ABBIGAIL SCOTT GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! Lucas yelled

"yes father' Abby said walking into the room seeing paige "WOW! It looks better that I thought" Abby said smiling

Brooke looked behind her and winked at abby and mouthed "good job" She said smiling

"Abby did you do this" Lucas asked "yep I sure did! Don't worry it all comes out the lady told me its washable paint and it would come right out and I have the special shampoo to get the color out of your hair , I just wanted to teach you a lesson not to mess with the master of this kind of things. I would call you a brat but its already written on your head so no need because everyone knows now" Abby said laughing

"'so that's where you were last night, Abby? Lucas asked "ya mom said it was okay thought" She said as she handed Paige the shampoo and got alcohol to get the marker off her forehead

"you knew about this Brooke" Lucas said 'ya sorry" Broke said lauhging

"whatever I don't care" he said walking out of the room laughing

' I don't have to go to school, right" Abby said smiling

"sure why not you bad ass' Brooke said laughing

Im gonna write more this chapter took longer than I thought, way longer to update. Another Update will be up soon!

Please R&R! hope you liked it!


End file.
